The Silver Haired Maiden & The Silver Eyed Huntress
by Lions'n'Tigers
Summary: Two girls; one with silver hair, and the other with silver eyes. However, these two had a powerful gift, unlike anything that no one thought they would ever have. This is my crossover featuring Team RWBY along with The Dawn Brigade, as they protect Remnant from a dark threat. (FE Character stories changed to fit RWBY standards. Also, possible crossover pairings involved.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my second story ever on this website. I already have one RWBY story under my belt; therefore, I thought I'd start fresh with a new one, and make it into a crossover to boot. I love RWBY and I really love Fire Emblem, so I wanted to make a crossover between the two. I decided to pick Radiant Dawn over the other Fire Emblem titles because there was a strong idea that I had with this. Also, if you've read the idea document before clicking this story, then you should already know what to expect. If not, then bear with me as I try to explain later on. Without further delay, let us commence the RWBY X Fire Emblem crossover!**

* * *

Remnant, a world blessed by the goddess Ashera herself; this world was filled with dark creatures who lacked any sorts of human emotions or souls. These beasts were referred to as Grimm. However, the Huntsmen and Huntresses were more than capable of battling the Grimm, thanks to a special substance known as "Dust." It is a never ending battle, but even the smallest spark could ignite hope.

It was a beautiful evening in downtown Vale, as a hooded girl made her way towards a shop, which was called "From Dust 'Till Dawn." This hooded, gold-eyed girl wore a red shawl with a light-blue miniskirt, while also wearing a hood to cover her silver hair. She also had some sort of mark on her right-hand.

The silver haired girl walked around the shop, while whispering to herself. "The night sky sure is beautiful around here. It would be nice if I could enter a place without being labeled a freak." As she continued to wander around, she wasn't paying attention when she bumped into another hooded individual.

This girl was wearing a black outfit and red hood while listening to some music via headphones. She had black-hair that was red around the edges, while also having silver eyes.

"Oh um, my apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going." The silver-haired girl bowed to the other girl, who took off her hood and headphones.

"No, that's okay." The red-head replied with a smile. "Say, I don't think I've seen you around this area before. What's your name?"

The silver-haired maiden took off her hood, before smiling back. "My name is Micaiah."

"Well Micaiah, my name's Ruby Rose!" Ruby cheerfully replied, earning her a small giggle from the other girl. "So, where are you from?"

"I come from a small town in Nevassa. Not many people have heard of it, but it's between Vale and Atlas." Micaiah answered. "What about you, Ruby?"

"I was born and raised in the small island of patch, alongside my older sister, Yang." Ruby explained.

As the two continued their conversation, they could hear a dust robbery going on in the front counter. A man in a white suit and bowler hat carried out the crime. This was the infamous crime-lord, Roman Torchwick. Torchwick ordered one of his henchmen to round up the two girls. "All right you two, hands in the air!" The henchman demanded, pointing his gun at them.

Micaiah remained calm while Ruby innocently asked. "Are you robbing us?"

"Yes!" He stated.

Before anybody could react, Ruby managed to send the henchman towards the other side. Roman ordered another henchman to pick up from the first one. However, said grunt was tackled through the window, and outside the shop by Ruby, who was wielding a giant red scythe, which she called Crescent Rose. Micaiah was impressed with Ruby's skill. However, before she could continue watching, Roman ordered all other henchmen to surround the scythe-wielder.

As one of the bandits was about to attack, he was instantly defeated when he was struck by a large ray of light. Everyone turned their attention to the silver-haired girl wielding a large dust-staff, named Thani. "Need some help?" Micaiah asked Ruby.

Ruby smiled back. "Not at all. Thanks Micaiah!"

Roman groaned, while tapping his cigar. "All right, get her too I guess."

The henchmen complied, as half of them surrounded Micaiah. "All right missy, no more funny business!" One of them grumbled.

Micaiah waved Thani around, while mumbling a verse. "Oh light, gather. Open my path."

The henchman was befuddled. "What the hell are you saying- AAH!" Before he could react, he was struck by the same beam of light.

As the henchman fell, two more came behind Micaiah, to which Ruby took down swiftly by transforming Crescent Rose into a sniper rifle. Roman pointed his cane/flare-gun, Melodic Cudgel, at the two girls. Well, Red and Silver, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fired a flare, which Ruby and Micaiah dodged. After landing, they saw Torchwick aboard a helicopter.

Ruby asked they shopkeeper if they could go after him, to which he gave permission to do so. After they pursued Torchwick, they confronted him. "Persistant, aren't we?" Torchwick remarked. "End of the line, you two!" He tossed a red dust crystal at them, as he was prepared to shoot it.

Micaiah's eyes widened when she realized what he was planning. "Ruby, get back!" She shouted.

Roman shot the crystal, causing an explosion. But a blonde woman with a riding crop showed up and blocked the explosion by creating a telekinetic shield. Roman glared at the Huntress, as she shot a few telekinetic bolts at the Bullhorn, with Micaiah adjusting Thani to shoot a ball of fire at him too. However, a mysterious woman ordered Torchwick to fly the aircraft, while she dealt with the trio. After blocking their attacks, the new foe shot a stream of fire from her hand at them, which they blocked. However, that gave Torchwick enough time to flee, as the Bullhorn flew out of sight.

After witnessing the criminals escape, the first thing Ruby did was approach the blonde woman. "So, you're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?!" She squealed, as Micaiah gave a nervous chuckle.

After a while, the woman had taken the two girls to a dark room for questioning. Micaiah was completely calm, while Ruby was fidgeting nervously. "I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." She scolded.

"They started it!" Ruby said.

"Besides, we were only trying to help!" Micaiah added.

"If it were up to up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." She explained, to which Ruby smiled, before continuing. "...And a slap on the wrist." She whacks her riding crop near Ruby's hand, causing her to squeak in fear. " But... there is someone here who would like to meet the two of you."

She motioned as a man in a dark green suit, who had grey hair similar to Micaiah's. This man was holding a cane in one hand and in the other hand... a plate of cookies? "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes." He pointed out, while turning his head towards Micaiah. "And you have silver hair... What's your name?"

"Micaiah." She addressed him.

The man towards his head back to Ruby, before continuing. "So! Where did you both learn to do _this_?" He asked, as the woman showed them a clip of Ruby and Micaiah fighting off the bandits.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby nervously replied.

Micaiah simply answered. "I've had these skills for as long as I can remember."

He faced Ruby. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." She explained.

"I see..." The man simply muttered, while setting the tray of cookies down in front of Ruby _._ In less than a second, Ruby started chowing down on the cookies, much to Micaiah's surprise. After noticing her staring at her, she offered her new friend a cookie, which she happily accepted.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." The man replied.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby answered with her mouth full. She swallowed before talking again. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She rambled on while making sound effects and karate-chopping the air.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" The man asked.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby replied.

"You want to slay monsters?"

Ruby answered. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!" She rambled again while talking faster and faster, causing Micaiah to giggle.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked her.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby nodded.

The man, now identified as Ozpin, smiled and nodded. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby smiled back.

Ozpin decided to ask the big question. "You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby nodded.

After a quick thought, he answered back. "Well, okay." He said to the happy Ruby, who was feeling as though she won the lottery.

Afterwards, Ozpin turned his attention to Micaiah. "And as for you, Micaiah. I believe you've been listening well to everything that's been happening so far?"

Micaiah nodded. "Yes, Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin nodded back. "In that case, would you like to attend Beacon as well?"

Micaiah was surprised when she heard that, as well as the woman standing beside Ozpin. "Ozpin, are you sure that's wise? We don't even have any information on this girl."

"Of course, Glynda. I can see the pure good in Micaiah." Ozpin replied to Glynda, as he took a sip from his mug while facing the girl. "Besides, I've heard of you; from your 'half-brother.'" The man replied.

"You mean Sothe?" Micaiah asked. "You know him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. He's attending Beacon this year as well. Also, I can sense a lot of potential in you to protect the people of Remnant very well." Ozpin explained. "So, I'll ask again; do you wish to attend Beacon and walk the path of a Huntress?"

Micaiah thought for a moment, before answering. "I would love to." She nodded.

Ozpin smiled. "Excellent. The airship will pick you up first thing tomorrow morning. So I suggest you girls get some rest."

The next morning, once Micaiah boarded the airship, she looked around, before hearing a familiar voice. "Micaiah!" A tall, green-haired teen called out to her. He was wearing a long, green jacket that measured to his knees, a small shirt that didn't cover his midriff, and light beige pants.

Micaiah was overjoyed to see him, as she ran towards him. "Sothe!"

Sothe caught and embraced Micaiah, while she held tightly back. "I was so worried! When I hadn't heard back from you, I had assumed the worst." Sothe admitted.

"Sothe, I'm fine. Really!" Micaiah smiled, as the two parted. "Besides, I'm here now, on this path to become a Huntress."

"I know, and I'm thrilled beyond a shadow of a doubt." Sothe smiled back. "Just promise you'll never leave me alone."

"We've been together for so long, and I promise, I'm not going anywhere without you." The silver haired girl replied to the teen, while caressing his cheek.

After a while, the two turned around and saw Ruby being tackled into a tight bear-hug by a taller, long-blonde girl, who also lilac eyes. She wore a light brown short-sleeved jacket, with a yellow shirt underneath, as well as a light-brown miniskirt, with brown boots. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Micaiah and Sothe noticed the sign of affection going on between the two. After setting Ruby down, she looked over to them. Upon seeing Micaiah, Ruby immediately dashed towards her, and tackled her into a hug as well. "Micaiah! Oh, it's good to see you again!" She squealed, as Sothe watched in confusion while the blonde walked over to them.

"Micaiah!" Sothe helped her up, before looking at Ruby. "You know this girl?"

Micaiah giggled, as Ruby released her. "Yes. The two of us were able to stop a dust robbery by Roman Torchwick!"

Sothe was surprised when he heard that. "Whoa! Thank the goddess you're all right."

The blonde haired girl chuckled. "Yeah, isn't she something?" She nudged Ruby's arm. "Hey Ruby, aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh yeah." Ruby remembered. "Micaiah, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long. Yang, this is the girl I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you, Yang." Micaiah smiled, as she shook Yang's hand.

"Likewise." Yang smirked, before looking at Sothe. "And who's your handsome friend?"

Sothe raised an eyebrow, as Micaiah rolled her eyes. "This is my 'half-brother', Sothe."

"Hello Yang, Ruby." He gave a small smile and nodded, as he shook Yang's hand.

"Meet to meet ya, Sothe!" Yang replied as the four of them turned around to see the view on Vale. They were blown away by the scenery, but the moment was ruined when a blonde boy vomited in the nearest trashcan.

"I suppose the view isn't for everybody." Sothe commented.

Ruby noticed something on Yang's shoe, and immediately brought it to light. "Aw gross, Yang, You have puke on your shoe."

As Yang and Ruby freaked out, Micaiah and Sothe chuckled before looking back outside the window. "I think this is going to be an interesting adventure." Sothe said, holding Micaiah from behind.

"I think you're right." Micaiah smiled, as se rested her head on Sothe's chest.

* * *

 **And there you have it, that was my first chapter on this crossover. Now then, since I'm trying to combine Remnant and Tellius together, I'm trying to integrate the Fire Emblem themes to blend with the RWBY universe. Hence, that is why I said that Ashera was a goddess in this world. So, does that mean Yune will appear? I don't know yet. Next, Sothe is portrayed as Micaiah's half-brother here, but for anyone who is perfectly familiar with Radiant Dawn, that is not the case. The truth about Micaiah and Sothe's relationship will come into light soon enough. Also, if anyone has not read my idea pitch from the separate document, allow me to recap a few points. There will be several more Fire Emblem characters who will appear in this story besides the main four I have in mind. In fact, just as a small hint, there will be a few beorc, a few laguz (classified as Faunus for the RWBY universe), and even a villain or two. However, keep in mind that I will have to change their stories so that they can fit in this crossover. Now, updates for this story are going to be slower than the first story, since I'm not only inserting OCs in a story, but I'm also merging two series together. Regardless, this is the story I have planned, and I hope you look forward to what I have planned.**

 **If you're still confused about my crossover idea, then read the pitched plan right here:  
s/11999299/1/RWBY-Fire-Emblem-Crossover-Idea  
**

 **Also, just a small, formal question, but which Tellius character would you like to see in this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Welcome back to the second chapter of my Fire Emblem x RWBY crossover. It's been quite a while since I did a chapter for this story. Even so, I have been thinking of several good ideas for this story, such as who to include and how to incorporate them. Oh, and before you ask, yes, Ike will be in this story. It's not really a spoiler to begin with, since I'd be crazy not to. In fact, I have a great idea on how to include him, as per a suggestion from someone. Anywho, let's get started.**

* * *

After the airship landed, Ruby, Yang, Micaiah, and Sothe walked outside while they beheld the scenery of the school. They also came across a giant statue, which depicted the greatest Huntsman of all time. There was an engraving underneath the statue, which read, "The Hero of The Blue Flames - Ike."

"Wow!" Ruby squealed. "Ike is the coolest hero ever!"

"Yeah! Plus, he's such a hottie!" Yang added, with a small blush on her face.

Micaiah giggled at the two sisters fanboying over them. "Well, you two certainly admire Ike."

"Well of course, Micaiah. I remember Yang reading me stories about Ike's heroic deeds. As someone who always fought for equality between humans and Faunus everywhere, he serves as a shining role model for aspiring young Huntsmen and Huntresses!" Ruby gushed. "Plus, I even heard my uncle Qrow telling me about being good friends with him!"

"Well, Ike really is the greatest Huntsman in all of Remnant!" Sothe chuckled.

"Oh, here we go again." Micaiah rolled her eyes.

"What? Am I not allowed to admire him?" Sothe asked.

Micaiah put her hands on her hips, while giving a half-smirk. "You always keep talking about how great he is. It's almost as if you expect him to be the father of your children." She bluntly stated, which caused Sothe's cheeks to redden out of embarrassment, while Ruby and Yang laughed uncontrollably. Sothe turned his head towards the two giggling girls, to which they immediately ceased.

Meanwhile, at a trashcan, the blonde teen who was airsick from the ride continued vomiting. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" The blonde boy turned around to see a young brown-haired swordsman in a long red jacket staring at him.

"Uh yeah... Just a bit of motion-sickness, but I'm okay now." 'Vomit-boy' assured.

"Well, okay. If you say so. By the way, my name's Edward!" The brown-haired boy smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, Edward. The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue; ladies love it!" Jaune smirked.

Edward grinned. "Really?! Do you have any tips for me? C'mon Jaune, share with me!"

Jaune laughed nervously. "Well, I mean they will. That what my mom keeps telling me... never mind."

As Edward rubbed the back of his head, he spoke up. "Say Jaune, I'm trying to look for my best buddy, Leonardo. I was wondering if you wanted to come search with me? While we're at it, we can try and look for some fetching lasses to try our moves on." He smirked, while waving his eyebrows.

"Okay, sure!" Jaune grinned, before his stomach reacted again, and he retched into the trashcan. Edward rolled his head, while patting Jaune's back.

During that time, the two heard an explosion go off. They turned to see Ruby, Micaiah, and Sothe standing with a while-haired girl who was covered in soot from the explosion. "Hey look, there are some girls right there! C'mon, let's go and talk to them." Edward pointed.

Jaune finished vomiting before he nodded, as the two started to make their way towards the group.

The snow-haired girl coughed out some of the dust, before angrily staring at Ruby. "Ugh, unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" As Ruby weakly apologized, se continued tearing into her. "Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Micaiah stepped in. "Excuse me, but my friend said she was sorry, so could you please not dig into her?"

The girl looked at Micaiah, with a quizzical look on her face. "And just who in the world are you? You don't look like you've attending any sort of combat school."

"Hey, what's with all of the commotion?" The four turned around to see a young man with longer blonde hair, who was also wearing a long blue jacket, while having a bow sheathed behind his back. The while-haired girl's face turned from anger to stunned silence, while staring at the blonde archer with her cheeks blushing. "Miss, is everything okay?"

The girl regained her composure, before addressing him. "Y-yeah. This girl sneezed on some of my dust, creating a dust explosion!"

Sothe butted in. "Hold on, you were waving the dust in front of Ruby's nose, so you're to blame too!"

She glared at Sothe, who was unfazed by it, before sighing and facing the blonde. "Okay fine, it's sort of true."

"Well, I'm sure you can let it slide?" He asked.

The snow-angel sighed. "I guess. But as for you..." She said, while facing Ruby. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby was fed up with all she said, as she glared towards her. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." Everyone turned to see a black-haired girl who was wearing a bow on her head walking towards them, while carrying a stray dust bottle that rolled away earlier ago. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." The girl identified as Weiss said smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The bowed-girl flat out stated.

Weiss felt the anger returning to her cheeks as she walked away in a huff, with her servants following her. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out, but Weiss had already left. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." She turned only to see the other girl had walked away. "Welcome to Beacon..." She sighed.

The blonde archer turned to Ruby. "Excuse me, Ruby, is it? Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Weiss will come around. By the way, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Leonardo."

"Hello Leonardo, I'm Micaiah, and this is Sothe." Micaiah introduced.

"Hey Leo, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." The group turned around to see Edward and Jaune walking towards them.

"Edward, I told you I was just looking around." Leonardo sighed. "And who's your friend?"

"Oh yeah, Jaune, this is my childhood friend, Leonardo." Edward motioned to Jaune.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He shifted his attention towards Ruby. "And you are?"

"I'm Ruby, and this is Micaiah and Sothe." Ruby explained.

"Well, I can see things are going smoothly. I'll just go ahead and wait for you at the auditorium." Sothe said to Micaiah.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you, Sothe." She replied, as she, Ruby, Jaune, Edward, and Leonardo continued to walk. After several minutes of wondering around, the group finally reached the auditorium. Ruby went to go being with Yang; Micaiah, Edward, and Leonardo met up with Sothe; while Jaune was left wondering where he was going to find another fine lass to talk to, unaware that there was a young, female, red-haired Spartan examining him.

"There you are, Micaiah. I was worried you guys wouldn't make it in time." Sothe addressed the trio.

"Well, we would have been here sooner, but we kinda took a detour with Ruby and Jaune." Edward explained.

Sothe nodded. "I see." The four then turned around to see Weiss berating Ruby for the incident from before, with the red-head jumping into her sister's arm. "Well, glad to see things have worked out between the two." He muttered in a deadpan voice.

Before the discussion could go any further, Ozpin gathered everyone's attention by tapping into the microphone. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

A minute later, Ozpin's assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, stepped forward. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Really? That was it?" Edward questioned. "That was short."

Micaiah nodded. "Tell me about it. It felt like Ozpin was out of it."

"True." Leonardo said. "Well, at least now we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Nightfall came, and everyone had changed into their pajamas, while also setting out their sleeping bags for the night. Sothe had already finished changing into his sleeping clothes, and was waiting for Micaiah to do the same. Once she was done, the two of them decided to sit with Ruby and Yang.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang declared, while landing next to Ruby.

Ruby, who was busy writing a letter, replied back. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys."

The blonde brawler smirked with a flirtatious look while examining the room full of shirtless boys. "I know I would." She purred while looking through the room, before retracting it once she saw Jaune in a one-sie.

"So Ruby, what are you up right now?" Micaiah asked.

"Oh, just writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." She explained.

Yang teased. "Aw, that's so **cuuuute**!" She was greeted with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" She muttered.

"That's not true at all." Sothe explained. "You have Micaiah, Edward, Leonardo, me, and Jaune. That's five friends already."

"Unless you include Weiss, which counts as a negative friend." Ruby grumbled.

"Don't be silly, there's no such things as negative friends. You made five friends and one enemy." Yang cheerfully assured, only to have Ruby toss a dog-shaped pillow at her, to which Micaiah and Sothe chuckled.

Ruby set her pencil down, and decided to ask something that's been on her mind. "So Micaiah, I was wondering, what was life like for you and Sothe back at home?"

Micaiah and Sothe were both silent about it, as Yang and Ruby were concerned. "Psst! Ruby, I don't think you should have asked that." Yang whispered.

"No, it's okay." Micaiah assured them, before turning to Sothe for confirmation. "I suppose we can give a brief explanation."

"Hey, would it be all right if we hear too?" The four turned to see Edward and Leonardo sitting next to them.

"Oh hey! You guys must be Eddie and Leo. I'm Yang!" Yang winked towards Edward.

Edward's cheeked redden. "Well, nice to meet you, hot stuff!" He tried to play smoothly.

"Edward... now is not the time to start flirting." Leonardo exasperated.

Sothe sighed, before getting back on topic. "Anyways, gather around everyone, so that we can tell you the story." After a few minutes, Micaiah and Sothe finishing briefly explaining to them that they are not siblings by birth, and that neither of them knew their parents growing up. Furthermore, while Micaiah was raised by a mysterious fortune-teller in Nevassa, Sothe was once a former rogue who had to fight for survival during his childhood; until the day he met Micaiah, and everything changed for the better.

Ruby, Yang, Edward, and Leonardo were all speechless when they finished hearing everything. "Wow, I had no idea how hard it was for you guys." Leonardo commented.

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "But even so, you two have a bond that stronger than most sibling supports."

"Even so, I'm still lucky to have Micaiah." Sothe spoke. "Without her, I'd likely be dead on the streets." He added, while bringing her closer to him.

Micaiah felt a small blush, before resting her head next to him. "Thank you, Sothe. Ever since that day, we've never been far away from each other. I'm glad to have met him."

As everyone smiled, they heard someone addressing them. "Well now, this moment of bonding sure is something!" Everyone turned to see a blonde haired woman, whose hair was a shade darker than Goodwitch's. She wore a red dress, accompanied with a blue cloak.

"Oh, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Dear, my name is Calill, and I happen to be a professor at Beacon Academy!" Calill replied with a huff.

"Really? What class do you teach?" Yang wondered.

Calill answered with a confident smirk. "I teach the Dust Management class to all the first year students, and I'll most likely be teaching you kids as well; assuming you actually pass initiation tomorrow."

"Oh shoot, I forgot about that!" Edward smacked his forehead. "Man, I hope it's not too hard."

"Don't fret too much about it boy. Besides, the night is still young, and there's lots of chances to make lots of new friends." Calill assured. "Well, ta-ta for now!"

After leaving, Yang spoke up. "Well, she sure was interesting... But, professor Calill does a point; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet! "

They heard a sound of a candle being lit, as they saw the black-haired girl from earlier reading a book. Yang decided it would be a good idea to introduce Ruby to her, as a means to making more new friends. As for the rest, they decided to go to sleep to prepare for initiation tomorrow.

* * *

 **There we go, I apologize if this chapter seemed a little shorter than expected. I put this and the second part into one chapter, because I've pretty much wrote a RWBY story with this sort of format, so I didn't really feel like repeating everything. Even so, if you're familiar with RWBY, I'm sure a lot of you are tired of seeing the same dialogue over and over again. This is why I'm going to try and focus more on the Fire Emblem Characters' side of this. As I've mentioned before, there will be other Fire Emblem Characters besides the Dawn Brigade that I would incorporate into this story, but I would change up their stories to fit into this crossover. That's why I've decided that it would be a cool idea to have Calill as one of the professors of Beacon Academy, and have her teach about Dust mechanics; since Dust is kind of the equivalent to spells in the Fire Emblem Universe. I still have more ideas for other character appearances. I didn't include the scene where everyone shows off their weapons since I've already included that in my separate idea story (if you haven't seen it yet, you should probably do so). Finally, even though I didn't mention Micaiah's branded symbol, it will come into play later on.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions as to what characters they would like to see, please feel free to do so. All right everybody, take care.**


	3. Crossover Future Update

Hello everyone; I apologize deeply for the hiatus. I just wanted to give you all an update with the RWBY/Fire Emblem crossover. First and foremost, I wish to assure you that this story is NOT dead! I do plan on getting back to this story as soon as possible. The reason for this delay is a couple of things.

First, I was busy focusing on a bunch of other things, such as my main RWBY story; even so, I don't think I have to worry too much about that, which is why it's time I give this story some more attention that it deserves. I

The second reason for this delay is because that since this is a crossover between two different franchises, I am trying my best to merge them carefully without overbalancing anything. It was quite hard, but in the end, I was able to come up with a lot of ideas that I do plan to use here for this crossover.

Lastly, I just want to thank everyone who has shown their support by following and favouriting this story. I really don't wanna disappoint anybody who has been waiting patiently; I will do my best to satisfy as much as possible. That is why once again I ask you all which Fire Emblem from the Tellius series do you wish to see? I am always open to suggestions, and keep in mind that if I insert a Fire Emblem character into the RWBY universe, I will have to rework their backstory in order for them to fit.

Once again, thanks to all the support for this crossover, and I hope to see you soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone, so sorry if I kept you all waiting for this. I admit it, I've been distracted by a number of things and I've been putting it off. So, I welcome you to a new chapter of my RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover story. Now, before I begin, I suppose I should answer a bunch of questions that I've been bombarded with since the last update. I'll keep it brief; most of the characters I have planned for this chapter will have their role changed to comply with the RWBY universe, but some of it will stay in tact with it. Next, as I have stated before, since I am merging two series together, a lot of the Fire Emblem mechanics will be applied; such as skills, character classes, Laguz-shifting abilities (or Faunus in this case). Also, given that not all characters can appear, to make speculations a little bit easier, this will follow the Radiant Dawn era, as opposed to Path of Radiance; meaning that characters like Ashnard will not be in this story. In fact, most of the royal characters will not by here, although I do decide to include them, I'll change their character design and classify them as having high government positions. All right, enough talk, let's go!**

* * *

As morning finally arrived, everyone was awake and ready for the Initiation Test... well, almost everybody. Edward was still sleeping the day away, when the first thing he heard was a orange-haired girl chattering to her black-haired friend. "It's morning! It's morning!" The bubbly girl kept singing.

"Ugh, man she is noisy..." Edward grumbled as he got up from his sleeping bag.

"Maybe so, but thank the goddess for that wake-up call." Leonardo called out to him, arms crossed. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour! Did you forget today was the Initiation again?"

The brown-haired swordsman could feel a sweatdrop forming, as he awkwardly replied. "Er no... I just... forgot to set my alarm-clock. That's all." He said, as his pal sighed.

"Well, come on Edward. We need to get to our lockers." Leonardo motioned. "I believe every student is issued our own locker to store our weapons." The archer explained as he walked outside

"Coming, Leo!" Edward yelled out, as he dashed out. As the two continued their trek, they noticed the chattering teen from before still running her mouth, as the black-haired boy continued to tune her out. "Wow, tuning someone out like that seems like a useful skill to have!" Leonardo couldn't help but nod in agreement. "It sure would help whenever you're lecturing me." He joked.

Meanwhile, as Ruby and Yang were in the midst of retrieving their weapons, they heard a familiar voice. "Hello Ruby. You and Yang seem to be well-prepared for today's Initiation." The two girls looked to see Micaiah and Sothe approaching them.

"Micaiah! Sothe! So nice of you to show up!" Ruby cheered. "Yeah, I am so pumped for today!

"Yang chuckled. "Well now, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby answered as stroked her scythe, Crescent Rose, while sighing happily.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." She pointed out, much to Ruby's dismay.

"Ugh, You sound like **Dad**!" Ruby grunted, while counting. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!"

Sothe rolled his eyes, while Micaiah giggled. "Now Ruby, there's no need to get worked up. I believe what Yang is saying is that even if you do not end up what the partner you intended, it's still a good idea to learn more about the people around you.

"I guess." The red-head pouted. "So, any chance if I can be on your team?"

Yang tussled her sister's hair, before butting in. "Now Ruby, I'm pretty sure Micaiah and Sothe are bound to end up as partners."

"In that case, why don't you be her partner? I mean, you two are sisters; wouldn't that be the obvious solution?" Sothe bluntly stated, to which the blonde boxer shot him a small glare.

"Not helping..." Yang quietly mumbled to Sothe, but Ruby heard her and folded her arms.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" She calmly stated.

Yang was taken aback by that statement. "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" She tried to defend herself. Unfortunately, that only seemed to anger Ruby further, as Micaiah and Sothe watched awkwardly.

Meanwhile, the black-haired girl from last night had finished retrieving her weapon from her locker, and started to make her way down to the field, when she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry about that." She apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it." He said to her. The bowed-girl saw the blue-haired teen, who had a light-blue cat tail.

The young girl was surprised at the individual that was standing in front of her. "Are... are you a..."

"A Faunus? Yeah, I am." The Faunus shrugged. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"N-No! Of course not!" The raven-haired beauty stated. "It's just... I wasn't expecting a Faunus such as yourself to show your identity without any concern for discrimination."

"Well, I don't really care what people would say about me. I've got no shame in who I am." The blue-haired cat simply replied. "Anyways, I didn't introduce myself. The name's Ranulf."

"Blake Belladonna." The girl introduced herself.

Ranulf smirked. "Nice to meet you, Blake. So good luck for initiation." He said, as he headed out.

'Wow, I wasn't expecting a guy like him to be comfortable with being a Faunus.' Blake thought to himself.

After a hour, everyone was all lined up for the Initiation exam. As Professors Goodwitch, Calill, and Ozpin faced the students, the headmaster broke the silence and spoke up. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Then Professor Goodwitch chimed in. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." Ruby groaned at the sound of that statement.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Calill also explained to anyone else who had trouble understanding.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continued, which caused Ruby to scream out loud.

Ozpin resumed to finish explaining the rules for the test. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Of course, Jaune was the only one who actually had questions. As he continued asking, students were being launched one by one, until everyone was flying into the Emerald Forest, except for Jaune who was flailing helplessly.

Goodwitch shook her head in deisbelief at the sight of the young knight. "I still don't understand how that young man managed to get through our application procedure."

"Now Professor Goodwitch, I see a lot of potential within Mr. Ark." Ozpin simply replied back.

Calill laughed, as she wrapped her arm around the headmaster's side. "Exactly Glynda, have faith in our dear headmaster!" She laughed, as Glynda glared towards her fellow employee, who glared back, while Ozpin sighed.

One moment later, after everyone landed in the forest, Edward and Leonardo noticed Jaune struggling to land properly. However, they saw a spear getting caught on his shirt, safely pinning him onto a tree. "Thank you...!" He called out to a direction.

"I'm sorry...!" A female voice replied back to him.

"Well, good thing that spear was able to guide him to safety." Leonardo commented.

"Yeah, I don't even wanna imagine what would have happened." Edward nodded. "You think we should help him?"

"I think he'll be fine." His partner assured. "Right now, we have more important things to deal with." He pointed as a group of Beowolves approached them. "Get into position, Edward!" The archer stated as he got out his dust bow, Lughnasadh.

Edward nodded, while drawing his blade, Caladbolg. "All right, let's do this!" Edward dashed towards one of the Beowolves and cleaved it down. "Leo, wolf at 12'o'clock, on your right!"

Leonardo turned a dial on the right of his bow, and fired a fire-arrow at a pair of Beowolves, which were engulfed in flames. As he finished them off, he saw one of the beasts about to lunge at Edward, who was too distracted to react in time. "Look out, Edward!"

Edward was unable to counter in time. Luckily for him however, a green blur dashed from out of some bushed, and slayed the beast in one fell strike. The two looked to see Sothe sheathing his daggers, Baselard, into his holster. "Whoa, where'd you come from?" Edward asked him.

"It was because of me." Micaiah called out to them as she made her way to the small group. "I sensed that you two were in danger, which is why I told Sothe that we needed to help you out."

"Wait a minute, you 'sensed' that we were in danger? How is that possible?" Leonardo questioned.

"That would be a part of my Semblance. I have the ability of 'foresight' when allows me to see and save anyone who's lives are in peril." The silver haired girl explained.

Edward was awe-inspired by it, as he quickly dashed towards them. "Well, you really saved my hide back there. Thanks guys!"

Micaiah smiled and bowed. "You're welcome. Now then, perhaps the four of us should travel to the shrine together?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's get a move on." Leonardo complied. "Just keep an eye out for any more Grimm." The archer explained, as they continued to travel.

"Well now, that was a close call there." Professor Calill commented, as she and the other two professors monitored the progress of the students.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, before replying. "It is to be expected. After all, I sense something extraordinary in that girl."

Meanwhile, Professor Goodwitch walked up to her superior, to inform him of the pairings. "The last pair has been formed, sir." She pointed to the duo from earlier, who were identified as Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. "Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." She summarized, as Ozpin was still deep in thought. "I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

"Wait a minute... What is that?!" Calill interrupted as she turned their attention towards two different forms of Grimm. The Grimm seemed to be in the form of a sabre-tooth tiger, while the second one was shaped like a cat. The two Grimm were black with eyes, while equipped with skeletal armor on their head and upper body.

"What in the world?..." Glynda was surprised, as well as Ozpin. "I've never Grimm like those before! Should we warn the students, sir?"

Ozpin thought for a minute, before answering. "No need, Goodwitch. We don't want our students to be worrying too much about these sorts of things." Both Professors were slightly uneasy when his choice, but they complied, as they continued to watch.

* * *

 **All right everyone, I hope that was worth the wait. Sorry if it was a little short, I'm still brainstorming ideas. I will say though, that the next chapter should be out sooner than the last one, since I already know where to go with this. So, if you noticed in this chapter, Ranulf is in the story, and he _will_ have a major role later down the road. Also, if case you couldn't tell what kind of Grimm those were, anyone who has played Radiant Dawn or Path of Radiance will likely know that the "Feral Laguz/Faunus" (Grimm version), will be making an appearance in this story; and will have a bigger impact later. Okay, see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 4 (Preview and Notes)

**Hey, howdy, hello, how's it going? I know it was literally over a year since I made updates on this story, and for that, I cannot apologize enough for this. So, I thought that I would make it up to you by providing a sneak preview for the next chapter. Luckily, to help get the creative juices flowing, I've re-watched Volumes 1 and 2 of RWBY as well as replayed Radiant Dawn. Here's one part you can certainly look forward to reading about.**

* * *

After a brief moment, a pair of students finally emerged from the woods to the shrine; the duo of Yang and Blake. The two girls reached the centre to examine the relics standing on the pedestals.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang commented.

Blake shrugged. "I guess we should pick one." She was about to reach, but she heard a noise coming from the bushes. "What's that noise?"

Yang armed her gauntlets. "I guess those Ursai want a rematch!" She took a fighting stance, but she saw a pair of cats leap out, one blue and the other with a green collar. "Eh?"

"No Grimm here, ladies." The blue cat spoke, before they shifted back to their normal forms. "Hey Blake, glad to see ya made it here in one piece."

Blake was surprised when she saw the familiar Faunus in front of her. "Ranulf!"

"You know this guy?" The blonde boxer asked.

"We met at the locker room before initiation started." Ranulf explained, while stretching his arms. "Boy, this test sure is intense."

"Yeah right, these Grimm got nothing on me!" Yang chuckled, before turning towards the orange-haired cat Faunus in green. "Oh hello, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Yang and this is Blake, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand towards the female.

The Faunus stared quietly, before she swatted Yang's hand away. "Keep your filthy paws away from me!" She glared.

Yang was shocked by her outburst, before it quickly turned to anger. "What the hell is your problem?! I was just trying to be friendly!"

"Friends? With a human?! Hah, like I have any sort of interest in doing that!" The female cat hissed.

Before the drama before continue, Ranulf quickly diffused the situation. "Lethe, stop! I know it's hard to let go of your hatred towards Beorc, but if you're planning to stay here, you gotta keep a cool head." Lethe narrowed her eyes before stepping back. "Sorry about that, Lethe isn't exactly too fond of Beorc. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Yang." He smirked.

Yang simmered down before she happily shook his hand. "Likewise! So Ranulf, how did you and Lethe transform into those cats? Is that your semblance or something?"

"I guess you could say that." The blue haired cat shrugged. "Us Faunus have the ability to shift into our animal forms to help us in combat; thus, we have no need for weapons. Of course, if you wanna attend these academies, you need to have something to use. That's why Lethe and I carry daggers on us, just in case if we need to fight hand-to-hand."

Blake remained quiet, while Yang was amazed. "Wow, I never knew Faunus had so many talents! That's amazing!"

Lethe huffed, as she arrogantly replied. "Well duh, it's basic stuff! Of course, I wouldn't expect a human of your intelligence to understand."

Yang growled, with her eyes turning red. "What was that?!"

"Lethe..." Ranulf sighed.

* * *

 **All right, now that was something, was it not? Allow me to explain my thoughts on this. I know Lethe isn't that hateful towards Beorc during Radiant Dawn, but that was mainly because her attitude changed drastically when she travelled with Ike during Path of Radiance. But don't worry, she'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with Human- whoops, I mean Beorc!**

 **Secondly, it feels like I've been leaning more towards the RWBY side of the story, with a little less emphasis on the Fire Emblem Universe. First up, I plan to have classes such as Cavaliers, Pegasus Knights, Wyvern Knights to exist in this universe; tomes users will be there too, even though I may have mentioned before that dust is the equivalent to magic here. Second, the weapon triangle will be in effect here, and it may have impacts to some characters. For example, Nora's weapon, Magnhild is a hammer, which is classified as an axe; therefore, Nora will have a bit of an easier time with lance users, but she will tend tostruggle against sword users (eg. Jaune).**

 **Also, a bit of a trivial tidbit, but I wondered how each of the countries of Tellius would be represented in Remnant; here's my estimate:  
Vale = Daein/Crimea; Atlas = Begnion/Serenes Forest (to an extent); Mistral = Gallia/Phoenicis/Kilvas (Maybe); Vacuo = Goldoa/Hatari?**

 **Anyways, these are just a few of the many, MANY ideas I have planned for this story, and once again, I deeply apologize for forgetting about this story. If I don't have the next chapter posted by the end of the year, I'll give you permission to spam me until I do - just, not too much, okay?**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey look, I did the chapter, which means you can't spam me! Just kidding, I know I made all who followed wait long enough, so let me make this chapter really count!**

* * *

 ***30 Minutes ago***

Micaiah soared through the air, as the Emerald Forest was in her sights. Once she neared the ground, she got into position, sticking the landing. "Whew! That was... something." She muttered to herself. She wasted no time in searching for her partner. "Sothe? Sothe?" The silver-haired girl called out. Before she could re-unite with him, she sensed a dark presence approaching.

Micaiah brought out Thani as she was greeted by a Ursa major. The giant Grimm swung its paw to strike her, but she jumped back and struck the beast on its head. The Ursa Major was unaffected as it bobbed its head up, just in time for Micaiah to shoot a large ray of light at the Grimm. Even though the creature of darkness was strongly damaged by the spell, it managed to knock back the girl with a swipe of its arm. Micaiah ended up hitting a tree, but before she could react, the Grimm charged towards her.

Micaiah closed her eyes, and once the Grimm got in position to kill, she leapt to the right, just in time for a dagger to fly right in its face. Sure enough, Sothe dashed towards the Ursa Major, grabbed Baselard, and slashed the beast from multiple directions, landing critical hits all around. The Ursa major collapsed in defeat, until it faded out of existence.

"Sothe..." Micaiah greeted the green rogue.

"Micaiah, I'm so sorry I took so long." Sothe apologized.

"It's all right, Sothe." Micaiah smiled. "After all, I knew that you would be able to find me."

Sothe remembered Micaiah's special ability to see the future. "That's right, your foresight ability!" He commented, as her eyes were closed again. "Do you sense something?"

The silver haired maiden pointed her staff towards the west, where Edward and Leonardo were in battle. "Over there!"

 ***Present Time***

"Wow, talk about a blessing from the goddess!" Edward exclaimed, as the four of them continued their trek to the shrine.

"Come now, Edward. No need to blow things out of proportion." Leonardo tried to calm him down.

"What are you talking about, Leo?! Don't you realize that with Micaiah's psychic ability, we can win every battle before they even begin?" The swordsman said.

The blonde archer chuckled. "Good point. Having the semblance of foresight does have it's benefits."

Micaiah sighed. "I guess you're right, though sometimes I wish I didn't have them." She closed her eyes. "Nonetheless, I'm more than thankful for having these visions, as long as I can use them to protect."

As she stopped in her tracks, so did everyone else. "Wait, why did we stop?" Edward wondered.

"Another vision, Micaiah?" Leonardo asked, as she looked upward to a giant Nevermore circling around, with two figures clinging onto the bird for dear life.

"Let's go! Somebody's in danger." Micaiah instructed them, as they chased after the winged Grimm. After getting closer, they saw Ruby and Weiss riding the Nevermore.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss shouted to her partner.

"We're fine, stop worrying!" Ruby yelled back.

"Ruby?! Weiss?!" Sothe called out to the girls.

Ruby looked down to see the group of people below them. "Sothe! Micaiah, Eddie, Leo! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" The silver eyed girl squealed.

"How did you wind up on the talons of that Raven?!" Leonardo asked.

"Don't ask!" Weiss snapped. "Just... help us down from there!"

Leonardo and Micaiah fired a few wind arrows and light blasts respectively, while Edward and Sothe converted their weapons to pistol form to fire at the Nevermore. Unfortunately, it was too high up for them to land anything.

"Damn it, we're not close enough!" Edward grumbled.

"Ruby! Weiss!" Listen to me very carefully!" Micaiah shouted towards them. "You two need to jump off of the Nevermore right now!"

Weiss was shocked by the command Micaiah issued. "What?! Are you insane?!"

"Hey, it's better then staying in the air like this!" Ruby retorted.

"And you're seriously placing your trust in a girl that you just met days ago?!" The heiress scolded.

"Listen Weiss, I know very well that Micaiah would never tell us to let us fall to the ground without a care! I'm positive that she's got something figured out to save us." The scythe-wielder explained to her doubtful partner.

"Let go! NOW!" The silver-haired girl requested again.

"I don't know what she's thinking, but I refuse to plummet to my doom... not like this!" Weiss muttered to herself. "What do you think, Ruby?" She turned, only to see that Ruby had let go. "Oh, you insufferable, little red..."

During that same moment, a pair of students finally emerged from the woods to the shrine; the duo of Yang and Blake. The two girls reached the centre to examine the relics standing on the pedestals.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked incredulously.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang commented.

Blake shrugged. "I guess we should pick one." She was about to reach, but she heard a noise coming from the bushes. "What's that noise?"

Yang armed her gauntlets. "I guess those Ursai want a rematch!" She took a fighting stance, but she saw a pair of cats leap out, one blue and the other with a green collar. "Eh?"

"No Grimm here, ladies." The blue cat spoke, before they shifted back to their normal forms. "Hey Blake, glad to see you made it here in one piece."

Blake was surprised when she saw the familiar Faunus in front of her. "Ranulf!"

"You know this guy?" The blonde boxer asked.

"We met at the locker room before initiation started." Ranulf explained, while stretching his arms. "Speaking of which, this test sure is intense."

"Yeah right, these Grimm got nothing on me!" Yang chuckled, before turning towards the orange-haired cat girl in green. "Oh hello, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves. I'm Yang and this is Blake, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand towards the female.

The Faunus stared quietly, before she swatted Yang's hand away. "Keep your filthy paws away from me!" She glared.

Yang was shocked by her outburst, before it quickly turned to anger. "Hey, what the hell's your problem?! I was just trying to be friendly!"

"Friends? With a human?! Hah, like I have any sort of interest in doing that!" The female cat hissed.

Before the drama before continue, Ranulf quickly diffused the situation. "Lethe, stop! I know it's hard to let go of your hatred towards Beorc, but if you're planning to stay here, you gotta keep a cool head. Besides, there's a chance we'll be on the same team as them, so you need to learn to get along." Lethe narrowed her eyes before stepping back. "Sorry about that, Lethe isn't exactly too fond of Beorc. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, Yang." He smirked.

Yang simmered down before she happily shook his hand. "Likewise! So Ranulf, how did you and Lethe transform into those cats? Is that your semblance or something?"

"No, that's just something we Laguz can do on our own." Lethe pointed out.

"Laguz? Is that another type of Faunus?" Blake asked.

"I guess you could say that." The blue haired cat shrugged. "While some Faunus can fight with weapons, we, the Laguz, have the ability to shift into our animal forms to help us in combat; thus, we have no need for weapons. Of course, if you wanna attend these academies, you need to have something to use. That's why Lethe and I carry daggers on us, just in case if we need to fight hand-to-hand."

Blake remained quiet, while Yang was amazed. "Wow, I never knew Laguz had so many talents! That's amazing!"

Lethe huffed, as she arrogantly replied. "Oh please, this is simple information! Of course, I wouldn't expect a human of your intelligence to understand."

Yang growled, with her eyes turning red. "What was that?!"

"Lethe..." Ranulf sighed.

As Blake collected a golden knight piece while Ranulf nabbed a black bishop piece, Lethe's cat ears twitched, before looking upwards. "Uh, what's that falling down?"

The four of them looked up to see Ruby flailing helplessly. "Head's up!" She screamed, before Jaune flew from the side and collided with her, as they both crashed into a tree.

Micaiah, Sothe, Edward, and Leonardo all caught up to Blake, Yang, Ranulf, and Lethe as they were surprised by the random event. "Well, what do you know... Just as you predicted, Micaiah." Edward commented.

"Yes, though I wished it would have been less painful." Micaiah admitted.

"Wait, did you say 'predicted'?" Yang wondered. "As in, you can see into the future?! Cool!"

"Um, did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake commented, to which Yang had no answer to that.

At the same time, a loud rustling was heard from the bushes to the South, as Nora rode to the shrine on an Ursa, who eventually died when she accidently shot its back. "Aw, its broken..." She pouted.

"Nora... please..." Ren panted, after chasing the wild girl. "Don't do that again..." However, as soon as he said that, Nora immediately disappeared to play with a golden Rook piece, all while singing about being Queen of some sort of castle.

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again, with Yang once again being unable to answer.

Then another disturbance occurred, as Pyrrha sprinted towards everyone, with a Death Stalker on her trail. While she continued to flee, Ruby was able to climb down the tree and reunite with the gang.

"Did she run here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questioned for the third time, which caused Yang to lose her temper at these interruptions.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She yelled, with her eyes turning red, and causing a mini explosion behind her. "Can everyone just chill for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Exactly two seconds later, with Ren catching up to the ever-growing group, Micaiah took the chance to point out the obvious. "Careful what you say, Yang." She bluntly said as the blonde boxer calmed down.

Weiss, who was still dangling on the Nevermore's talons, screamed. "I can't believe you just left me up here!"

"Hey, Micaiah and I told you to jump off!" Ruby reminded her.

"She's gonna fall off..." Sothe commented.

"Nah, she'll be fine!" Edward assured.

"She's falling." Leonardo answered.

While the debate ran on, Jaune regained his senses, and leapt off from the tree to heroically catch Weiss in his arms. Unfortunately, reality ensued as they both fell to the ground, with Jaune face-planting on the earth while Weiss harmlessly landed on top of him.

As soon as Pyrrha leapt to join the rest of the cast, Yang declared. "Great. The whole gang's here, now we can all die together!"

Ruby activated Crescent Rose before getting into her battle stance. "Not if I can help it!" However, as soon as Ruby was about to dash to fight, a loud roar was heard from beside the Death Stalker, as the saber-toothed tiger Grimm leapt from within the woods, and landed near them.

"Whoa! What kind of Grimm is that?!" Yang yelled. "I've never seen anything like that!"

Ranulf and Lethe were at a loss for words. "H-how in the hell..." Lethe commented.

"Well, whatever that thing is, it's not stopping me!" Ruby spoke, as she dashed towards the new species.

"Ruby, wait!" Micaiah shouted, but it was too late, as the tiger Grimm swiped its paw, and pushed Ruby back hard, making her crash into a tree.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. Before she could react, Micaiah already started making her way towards her friend.

"Micaiah, what are you doing?!" Sothe yelled.

"Whatever it takes!" The silver haired girl simply replied. Yang and Sothe tried to stop her, but the Nevermore flying above them rained down a volley of feathers, preventing the two from reaching the girls, while pinning Ruby's cape to the tree.

The Death Stalker was about to impale Ruby with its stinger, but Micaiah shot a ray of light from Thani. "Hang on, Ruby. I've got you!" She said, as she freed Ruby.

"Phew! Thanks." She smiled, but then it dropped when she saw another shadowy figure coming at her. "Micaiah, look out!" She shouted, while pushing her out of the way.

A Grimm cat creature leapt at the girls' location, surprising everybody. "You've got to be kidding me! Another one of these things?!" Jaune shouted.

"Wait, why does it look like the cat form that you guys had before?" Yang asked Ranulf.

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you are." The blue-haired Faunus replied.

Ruby and Micaiah faced off against the trio of Grimm, but before anything could happen, a bright white flash temporarily froze them in place, as a voice spoke up. "You are so childish!" Ruby saw Weiss scolding her. "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." But then she took a deep breath. "And I suppose I can be a bit difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained.

"You're fine." The heiress replied, before turning towards Micaiah. "And as for you... Micaiah, was it? I'll admit that you are still a mystery to me, what with all the predictions you've been doing. That being said, you're actually quite the gifted Huntress, and for that... You have my respect." Weiss confessed, with a small smile.

Micaiah smiled, and bowed. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Hey, guys!" Leonardo called out, breaking the moment. "Watch out, those Grimm are about to break free!"

"Yeah, come on! Let's grab our relics and get out of here!" Edward added. And with that, Ruby, Jaune, Micaiah, and Edward each grabbed a golden knight, gold rook, and two black knight pieces, before everyone finally made their escape from the Grimm.

After running for a long period of time, they all reached a bridge, where the Nevermore proceeded to nosedive the bridge, splitting it in two. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren were pitted against the Nevermore and Death Stalker; while Micaiah, Sothe, Edward, Leonardo, Ranulf, and Lethe were against the feral Grimm Tiger and Cat.

"Well, looks like its comes to this." Micaiah said. "If we hope to pass initiation, we have to defeat these feral ones!"

"Don't worry, guys. We've got your back!" Ranulf said, as he and Lethe shifted into their cat forms.

The feral Grimm tiger lunged towards Edward, who somersaulted backwards to avoid being pounced on. The brown haired swordsman flipped forward and swung his sword upwards, knocking the tiger down on its side. It got back up, just in time for Leonardo to shoot a fire-dust arrow from Lughnasadh, which it was very weak against. However, it let out a big roar, before it leapt upwards to avoid more upcoming fire, and slashed the blonde archer.

"Leo! Oh no!" Edward cried out, as his buddy recoiled in pain. He dashed to help his partner, but the tiger charged towards him and bit the swordsman's side hard. "Ngh! That hurts!" Edward grunted. The tiger continued to bite down on him, draining his aura, until Lethe clawed the feral Grimm's head, causing the beast to release Edward from its mouth.

Meanwhile, Micaiah and Sothe were battling the feral Cat Grimm. The green rogue dashed forward to knife the Grimm, but the dark cat pounced over him, and made its way towards the silver haired girl. Micaiah adjusted the dial on her staff, Thani, and shot a swift moving fireball that rained down on the Grimm, dealing a hefty amount of damage.

The Grimm cat recovered from the spell, and leapt onto of Micaiah, kicking her with its legs.

"Micaiah!" Sothe yelled, as he and the Grimm resumed their fight.

"Edward!" Leonardo yelled, as he went to help his partner. "Come on, speak to me!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Edward assured him, while watching Lethe and the tiger going paw-to-paw with each other. "But that tiger's gonna pay."

He was about to charge, but the archer stopped him. "Hold on, you took a lot of damage from that skirmish."

Edward gripped Caladbolg, before giving off a dark red flash. "Don't worry, Leo. I've got this!" He dashed towards the feral Tiger Grimm, as he slashed upwards, knocking it up in the air, before he swung his sword down to knock the beast far back, as it laid on its side, dead. "Phew! Thanks for the save, Lethe."

The female Laguz shifted back to her normal form, before giving a quick nod.

Meanwhile, Sothe was continuing his best to keep up with the feral-Grimm cat's attacks, until the beast managed to claw his chest. Sothe winced as the Grimm was about to dash towards him.

However, Ranulf leapt above the two, as he scratched the Grimm with both paws, before landing on the other side. Sothe saw Micaiah waving her staff, creating a few glyphs. The rogue dodged the Grimm cat's pounce attack, just as the silver haired girl rained down another fireball, incinerating the beast. The cat Grimm struggled to stay on all fours, as it slumped forward before fading out.

"Good job, Micaiah." Sothe smiled towards her.

"Careful Sothe, that Grimm slashed you quite hard." Micaiah pointed out, touching the slashes on his chest.

"I'll be fine." He assured her. "Besides, you took a hit as well."

"No worries, guys. This should help with any injuries you may have." Ranulf said while shifting back to his normal form, while tossing a vulnerary towards her.

"Thanks for everything, Ranulf." Micaiah smiled towards the Laguz, who smirked and waved back.

"So, now that that's over with, let's see how everyone else is doing!" Leonardo called out, as he, Edward, and Lethe joined up with them.

The six of them joined up with Weiss, Blake, and Yang, who were watching Ruby finishing off the Nevermore, by decapitating it with one shotgun slash. "Well, that Beorc's got skill, I'll admit." Lethe commented.

The three girls turned towards the group. "Hey, so how'd your fights go?" Yang asked.

"Eh, nothing to it!" Edward stated, standing proud before Yang patted his back, accidentally knocking him down. "D'oh!"

Everyone else laughed, while Micaiah looked up towards Ruby, who smiled and waved towards her.

Moments later, at the auditorium, Ozpin was announcing the new teams for the year, after introducing Team CRDL. He then proceeded to the next team. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by... Jaune Arc!" He announced as everyone applauded. Jaune was surprised at being named the leader, but Pyrrha congratulated him by giving him a friendly shoulder bump, which accidentally knocked him forward.

After the newly inducted Team JNPR exited the stage, the next four made their way up. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Another round of applause occurred, as Yang happily hugged her sister upward, though Weiss was shocked that she wasn't chosen as leader.

Ozpin then moved on for the last team of the day. "And finally; Micaiah. Edward. Leonardo. Sothe. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MSLE (Missile). Led by... Micaiah!" More applause deafened the room, as Micaiah was surprised herself at being the leader, but Sothe smiled and draped his arm around her, while Edward cheerfully hugged Leonardo. Micaiah looked over and saw Teams RWBY and JNPR, as well as Ranulf and Lethe clapping. "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." He said to himself.

 ***Unknown Hideout, nighttime***

Roman Torchwick was finishing up a phone-call, before grumbling to a dark corner. "Well, it seems that some of your 'experiments' managed to break loose into the city! You're just lucky nobody managed to trace it back to us."

A shady man with a purple robe walked out of the corner. "Would you get a grip, man?! I know what I'm doing! Besides, this is the reason why your boss hired me and my intellect!"

Roman glared, before tossing his cigar down. "Intellect, my foot! You said you had a grip on those feral ones of yours, Izuka!"

Izuka adjusted his monocle. "Relax, I've designed the perfect medicine to keep them in line, Torchwick! As long as the medicine is administered every few hours, they'll be at your command. After all, with the power of the Feral ones, nobody can stop me!" He laughed maniacally as he exited the room.

Roman groaned, while massaging his temples. While he contemplated his role in life, a masked individual approached him while holding a briefcase. The crimelord handed over Lien in exchange for the briefcase, as the masked man opened it to reveal a large amount of dust inside. Torchwick took out a blue dust crystal, while speaking to him. "We're gonna need more men..." He addressed him, as he looked over to a large map of Vale. There were a number of areas crossed out, which circled to Beacon.

"Get in touch with the Raven King. Perhaps some of his feathered men would like to help out..." He smirked evilly.

* * *

 **And, Viola! It's done. I do hope you've enjoyed that. Now, I suppose I should go over some of the things you saw here. First off, I included skills in this chapter, such as Edward's Wrath skill, which I'm portraying as I saw in the games. Second, while I originally said Micaiah's dust staff could convert into a sword, I decided to drop that aspect as her attacking with the staff in more befitting of her class. I've also decided to revert the animal-shifting Faunus back as Laguz, it just feels natural. Also, as you saw, the Raven Laguz are in cahoots with the White Fang, or are they? Finally, while Ranulf and Lethe are going to be on a team, I'm not gonna bother with a Team name just yet, since I can't think of any team combination that follows Monty's colour rule; just a quick hint, they'll be with two other Beorc characters ;). Oh, and remember last part, where I said Daein would be portrayed in Vale? Well, someone said that Atlas would make more sense, and after thinking about it, that DOES make more sense. Then again, I don't think either Crimea or Begnion would like to share with Daein after Path of Radiance.**

 **Okay, thoughts over! ** **I thank you all so much for reading, and as always, do tell who you would like to see appear in the story. Peace out!******


End file.
